Unfinished business
by The Daughter of the Night
Summary: Spoiler for Anime episode 135. Sango ponders newly developed feelings for Inuyasha. Pardon me for the stupid summary
1. Thoughts

Shaking stray hair from her eyes, Sango frowned thoughtfully as she unstrapped the hiraikotsu from her back. It had been another long day of travel, another tiring day as they chased after the rumor of a jewel shard, which might lead to Naraku's hiding place. They hadn't come across anything though- the rumor of the shard had proved to be just that- a rumor.

'Sure feels nice to sit down for a while.' Kagome laughed. The schoolgirl was sitting with her back against a large tree, facing the campfire. 'I think we moved pretty quickly and pretty far, more than usual.'

'Keh. You were riding that damn contraption the whole time.' Inuyasha huffed, gesturing to Kagome's bicycle. 'You have no right to feel tired.'

'Inuyasha…' Kagome's voice trailed off threateningly.

Miroku placed a placating hand on the hanyou's shoulder, trying to soothe him before it could escalate into an argument, ending with an 'Osuwari!' as usual. Inuyasha growled and shook off the monk's hand, but said no more to Kagome. Unfastening the Tetusaiga from its place on his waist, he sat down next to the fire, away from Kagome, and closed his eyes.

Shippou snuggled up to Kagome from where he had been squatting on the ground. 'Can we eat? I'm starving.' The little kitsune asked pleadingly.

'Sure Shippou. As soon as someone fetches water for this Ramen.' Kagome looked pointedly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't open his eyes; though it was obvious from the way he hunched his shoulders that he felt Kagome's stare. 'It's not my turn to fetch it today.' He said.

Kagome opened her mouth, no doubt to give him a lecture on sharing chores, but Sango forestalled her by rising from her place and saying simply 'I'll go.'

'No Sango-chan. You did it yesterday. It's Inuyasha's turn and he knows it. He should do it-'

'I'll go.' Sango repeated. Before anyone could argue, she had picked up a large cup and walked away.

Kagome stared after her in surprise. This wasn't the first time in the past few days that Sango had agreed to do someone else's chores. She seemed to be vaguely distracted by something, and Kagome didn't intend to leave off until she found out what.

Well, finding out could wait for the time being. Shrugging, she turned back and started talking to Shippou, telling him stories to keep him entertained. Miroku sat by and listened, his eyes occasionally straying to the place where Sango had disappeared into the trees. He had noticed the change in her too, and it worried him as much as it did Kagome, though he gave no real outward sign of it. Kirara lay curled next to him, watching her companions with her intent crimson-eyed gaze. Inuyasha just sat there with his eyes closed, showing no reaction to anything that was going on around him.

Moonlight sparkled on the water of the stream, mesmerizing Sango. She trailed her fingers in the swift water for a few minutes, wishing the stream could carry away all her doubts and troubles as easily as it carried away little twigs and leaves. She sighed and closed her eyes, losing herself in her thoughts.

_Inuyasha _she thought. _Why do I think about him so much? Why does he torment like this? Why? _Ever since that day they had climbed the mountain to fetch the 'special wine' for Mushin, and she had tried to kiss Inuyasha, these strange feelings had been tormenting her. The others had dismissed her attempt to kiss him as merely an effect of the mist, and she was grateful for that, but she wasn't so sure anymore. Just why had she tried to kiss him? And…more importantly to Sango…why hadn't he pushed her away?

At first she had told herself that it was nothing, accepting the others' belief that it was all some kind of trick. Then why didn't those feelings disappear? If anything, they grew stronger. She sometimes lay awake at night, thinking not about Kohaku, but about Inuyasha. She had tried to avoid him, to get away from him, but it didn't work. She tried to convince herself that Miroku was the only one for her, they were promised to each other now, but it didn't work. She did the others' chores voluntarily to distract herself from her thoughts, but it didn't work.

_I can't do this. I have to stop thinking about him. After all, he loves Kagome. Or Kikyou. Or both. He doesn't love me. He only thinks of me as a fighting companion. As a friend. Nothing more. I shouldn't take him from Kagome-chan. She loves him. She's my best friend. I couldn't betray my best friend! _

Wiping away tears she had never realized had fallen, Sango stood. _But if he doesn't feel anything for me, why didn't he push me away? _The thought refused to go. _Why didn't he? _She turned from the stream and started to walk back to camp. Back to the others. Back to Inuyasha. Still the thought echoed in her head- _why didn't he?_


	2. Medusa!

AN- Thanks for all the reviews! I can't tell you how great it felt to hear that you like this first attempt! I will probably write individual notes to reviewers starting from the next chapter. I will try to update frequently.

**Well, here's Chapter 2!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning, rain had come bucketing down, though there had been no sign of storm clouds in the evening. The group was rather dissuaded by the muddy road, but Inuyasha, as usual, insisted that they keep on moving. Kagome walked under one of her little umbrellas, wheeling her bike along beside her with Shippou perched on her shoulder. Inuyasha walked ahead, head bare to the falling rain. Sango and Miroku trailed behind Kagome, both wearing their flat hats to keep their heads dry. Kirara lay curled around Sango's neck.

Miroku glanced at Sango occasionally, noting the way her feet seemed to drag at each step, and the way she constantly chewed her lower lip as though in deep thought. Whatever she was thinking about didn't seem to make her happy, if the way she repeatedly shook her head was any indication. She muttered under her breath, her voice too low for Miroku to make out what she was saying. He couldn't tell if the mutters were angry or confused.

Shifting his staff from one hand to another, he gently tapped her on the head with it. Sango looked up in surprise, the water trickling onto her uplifted face. Miroku smiled and asked 'What's wrong Sango? You seem rather preoccupied today.'

Sango looked down quickly. 'It's nothing.' She replied quietly, and walked ahead.

Miroku frowned in puzzlement. 'Nothing'? He didn't believe that, she hadn't quite met his eyes when she had said it. And was it just his imagination, or had she looked at Inuyasha before answering?

After about half an hour, Kagome wheeled her bike ahead so that she was level with Inuyasha. Pointing to her left, she stated 'There's a jewel shard nearby. I think its coming closer.'

Inuyasha lifted his head and sniffed in the direction she had pointed in, though how he hoped to make out any scent in this rain Miroku didn't understand. 'Is it that wolf cub?' he asked.

Kagome shook her head. 'No. I don't think so. I think there's only one shard with this demon, or whatever it is. It's moving quickly though.'

Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword, his eyes never leaving the stand of trees that bordered the road in the direction the shard was coming from. He gestured with his other hand for Kagome to fall back to Sango and Miroku. Kagome did so, still peering at the trees.

Suddenly, a huge man shaped, scale covered figure leapt out of the trees, straight onto the road in front of Inuyasha. A single eye peered from its forehead, long silver claws tipped each finger of both hands, and it had what looked like living snakes growing out of its head. It reached towards Kagome, saying 'Give me the jewel shards!'

Tetusaiga struck before the giant's hand was halfway to the girl. It hacked the hand clean off, leaving the demon roaring in pain. 'I don't think so.' Inuyasha smirked.

Before he had much time to gloat however, the demon lashed back with its other hand. Leaping nimbly out of the way, Inuyasha slashed at demon's foot, drawing the monster's black blood. He jumped again as the hand slashed back towards him, landing in his original place in front of the demon.

Sango ran forward and flung the Hiraikotsu as hard as she could. The giant boomerang whizzed through the demon's usable arm, before bending its path back to her. Snatching it out of the air, she paused before hurling once more to ask Kagome 'Where is the shard?'

Kagome paused in fitting an arrow to her bow. 'In its forehead, above the eye.' She replied. She aimed the arrow carefully at the spot, and then gasped, dropping the bow from suddenly numb hands. 'Inuyasha!'

The hanyou had heard Kagome's answer to Sango's question, and had jumped up immediately, to strike at the demon's forehead. Before Tetusaiga could even touch the monster's scaly skin, one of the thick snakes wriggled downwards and wound itself around Inuyasha's uplifted hands. He dangled in the snake's grasp, and kick and thrash about as he might, he couldn't get free.

"Damn it!" he shouted. The snake swung Inuyasha closer to the demon's gaping mouth. Its fetid breath washed over him as he was pulled closer and closer to those sharp blood encrusted fangs. Closer, closer, closer…

Hiraikotsu struck again. Inuyasha fell with a gasp to the ground, his wrists still bound by a still wriggling length of a now severed snake. Inuyasha had just brought his wrists down to face-level, when Miroku hurried over to him.

"If you were thinking of biting that off, I'd say you were a complete idiot." The monk said calmly, as he banged the scaly 'rope' with his staff.

"If you thought that I would even consider that an option, you're a complete idiot." Inuyasha retorted, though in truth he had considered it.

Miroku grinned, but said nothing. Gripping Inuyasha's arms, he hauled him to his feet. "Do you think you could still use the Wind scar all lashed up like that?" he asked.

"Sure. It's only my wrists after all." Inuyasha shrugged, turning to face the demon again.

Meanwhile, Sango, Kirara and Kagome together had managed to bang the monster up pretty well. It was bleeding freely in many places, but whenever Sango's boomerang, Kirara's fangs or Kagome's Sacred Arrows killed a snake, another grew back to take its place. And try as she might, Kagome couldn't manage to get an arrow near the jewel shard. Every time one came close, a snake would slither down the demon's forehead and block it.

Inuyasha ran to stand in front of the demon once more, with the others behind him. He noted the point where the winds collided, raised the sword and yelled, "Now die!"

The demon could only gape stupidly in surprise and horror before it was torn apart.

As soon as it disappeared, Kagome ran forward and picked up the single jewel fragment, purifying it instantly. Inuyasha lowered his arms and glared at her back before asking "Hey! Any help in getting this darn rope off?"

"Let me take care of that Inuyasha."

Miroku looked in surprise at Sango as she pulled her katana from her belt and walked quickly over to the hanyou. Raising it slowly, she paused before bringing it down again, severing the scaly length of reptile.

Pulling the remnant off his wrists, Inuyasha looked gratefully at her, but said nothing. He sheathed the Tetusaiga, and turned from her to look at Kagome, who was now walking back to them. "Got it?"

Kagome opened her fist to show the sparkling fragment resting on her palm.

"Good." Walking ahead, Inuyasha looked back to the others. "Do you guys want to stand around in this rain all day or what?"

Shaking herself, Kagome picked up her umbrella, righted her fallen bike and wheeled it quickly after the hanyou. Shippou bounded up to her shoulder again. Kirara, now transformed into her normal tiny state, jumped into Sango's arms. Settling the neko on her shoulder, Sango picked up the Hiraikotsu and looked briefly at Miroku before walking on.

Miroku leaned on his staff a while, watching the group move ahead. Sango's steps didn't seem to drag that much anymore, nor did she shake her head so often. What had happened? Had it simply been frustration that she had now let out on the demon? Probably not. Sango would have let out her frustration by yelling at him, he thought. Not that he had touched her mind, he had been paying a great deal of attention to NOT doing that; getting hit on the head with the Hiraikotsu was not exactly encouraging. What could it be then? Would she tell him? Maybe if he first put her in a good mood, and then asked her about it…

"Hey Miroku! Ever planning to show some effort and walk?"

Grinning, Miroku started after a glaring Inuyasha. Whatever it was, he would find out. Sango wouldn't be able to hide things from him for long.

Please forgive me for the pathetic fight scene. I don't know how you other writers do it, but I CANNOT write fight scenes. Conversations and descriptions…they're more my thing.

**As you may have figured out from this chapter, there is going to be A LOT of Miroku in this story. Why? Cause I ADORE Miroku. He's my FAVORITE male character. I don't think most Inu-San fics contain enough of him. Which is why I'm planning on giving him a major role. Oh yeah, when I said 'She would have let out her frustration by yelling at him', the 'him' I'm referring to is Miroku, not the demon.**

**Review!**


	3. Under the Stars

Responses to reviewers 

**Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura- **Yes, Kagome is as you say- a fluffing witch! I do like Kikyou more than Kagome (of course, I like anyone better than Kagome) I think Kikyou's really cool. But no, I am not a huge fan of Sesshoumaru/Kikyou. I don't really read much Sesshoumaru stuff- just some Sesshoumaru/Sango now and then. Thanks for your review though!

**RavensFirefly- **I was soooo thrilled to get a review from you! You are one of my favorite authors, and you were really the one who introduced me to the wonderful world of Sango/Inuyasha. Thank you so much! It was great to get a review from you! Keep writing! Oh yeah, when are you going to update 'Once the Dust Settles' again? LOL. Just asking.

**Shadowfox83- **I'm glad everyone seems in character. That was my biggest concern really.

**Sapphireladie Shinomori- **No. Don't worry. No Miroku/Kagome pairing in my fics. I hate that couple. Well, I hate all Kagome pairings, cause I don't think she deserves any guy! And especially not Miroku! He is after all my favorite male character!

**Kiyana va Sala- **You read my Bio? Well, there's a lot of crap in there, in my opinion. Yes, I HATE Kagome. I hate her so much. I'm even a member of the MSN KagomeHaters Group. Inuyasha/Mrs Higurashi? No offense, but that is just…disturbing. Mrs. Higurashi is kind of a Mary Sue herself. A Mary Sue mom at least. Does she ever get mad? No. And she's a bit too lenient as far as Kagome feaudal era adventures are concerned. No mom would let her daughter miss so much school either. Inuyasha/Ayame? Maybe. I don't think Ayame's that bad…but Inuyasha/Sango RULES! KAGOME IS A MARY SUE!

**Moonsiren06, sleep, animeroxz, Discordangel101, Miko-of-Jades, icygirl2, tinemelk- **Thank you for taking the time to read and review this fic. You guys are so encouraging! Keep writing!

It just occurred to me that I haven't used a Disclaimer. I don't see the need for one. If I owned Inuyasha…well, read my bio for details.

Now on with the show! 

The fire glowed, flames consuming the dead twigs and branches that Sango and Miroku had gathered. Kagome lay asleep in her sleeping bag, cuddling Shippou. Miroku slept sitting as usual, his staff slanted across his chest. Kirara lay curled beside Sango's hand, now and then mewing softly in her sleep; apparently even cats had dreams. Sango lay on her side, her face to the fire, eyes closed, chest rising and falling rhythmically, and to all outward appearances, fast asleep. Only Inuyasha, or Sesshoumaru with their keen sense of smell, would have been able to tell that she wasn't. The scent of her salty tears hung in the air. Unless you were watching very closely, you wouldn't have seen one fall from her lidded eyes. But then, the hanyou was watching closely.

_I wonder what's up with her, _he thought, frowning at the tajiya. _She never seems to sleep anymore. Is something worrying her? _The moment that thought flittered into his mind, an inner voice seemed to shout at him. _Why should you care? _It demanded. _It's Miroku's business. He should do something about his crying girlfriend. _But he couldn't stop wondering about it.

Not able to lie still any longer, Sango stood from her sleeping bag. Stealing a quick glance around the campsite to make sure that everyone was asleep, she walked away. Maybe a stroll under the stars would do her some good, would clear her mind.

The moment she had opened her eyes, Inuyasha had closed his. He didn't think she would have appreciated him staring at her. _Staring? I wasn't staring. Just, watching her. _He heard her rise, pause for a moment, and then the sound of her footfalls, heading away from the sleeping group. He opened his eyes and sat up. Maybe he should…follow her? Convincing that inner voice that he was just going to look out for her, he jumped from the tree, landing on the ground soundlessly, and set off after the slayer.

Sango stared at the night sky, momentarily forgetting everything about Inuyasha, Naraku and even Kohaku. The stars were so beautiful. Millions of tiny lights, all shining together, making it possible to see almost as clearly as if it had been day. She smiled, and stretched her arms wide, as if she could embrace that light strewn canvas. If only she could float up there and leave everything behind…

A tiny sound, quickly hushed, pulled her back into reality. Suddenly very much aware that she had not brought any weapon with her, she turned towards it, body tensed, ready to spring into combat. She nearly yelped when a figure separated itself from the darkness and walked towards her, and then relaxed when she realized it was only Inuyasha. _Only Inuyasha? Then why is my blood still racing?_

The hanyou walked to her, arms stuffed into the sleeves of his haori. His eyes were intent on her face. She nearly ran from that golden gaze, but stiffened herself. So what if his eyes somehow managed to be melting and stern at the same time? He was only Inuyasha. _Only Inuyasha…_

'Why are you out here Sango? All alone?'

Sango stared in surprise. Inuyasha sounded…_concerned. _Did she dare hope…? No. She shook her head to rid herself of that thought. 'What's your problem? Why should you care?' she retorted, more harshly than she wanted to. She nearly winced once the words were out.

Inuyasha just grinned, and shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't have a problem with you running off to dance under the stars. But I _do _have a problem with your not even taking a weapon with you. Or do you have Hiraikotsu hidden under your skirt?'

Tossing her head, Sango looked back up at the sky. 'I can defend myself just fine. You know that.'

'I do know that.'

'Good.'

Staring at the tajiya, Inuyasha wondered again what had possessed him to come to her. He could have remained hidden in the brush; just watching to make sure no harm befell her. But something in the way she had tensed when she heard the snap of that twig, that said she was ready to fight, it had pulled him out. For some reason, he didn't want her to be scared of him. Even if she didn't know it was him.

_Scared of me? Sango's never been afraid in her life! _Yet, as he looked at her, he saw something on her face that he had never seen before. She looked exhausted. Not physically- he had seen that often enough, though she managed to hide it from Kagome, Miroku and Shippou well- but emotionally exhausted. Like she was fighting a losing battle, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to surrender. It was quite different from the expression he had seen on her face when she was 'dancing' under the stars. _Could I have something to do with that change?_

Lost in thought as he was, it took him a moment to realize that Sango had said something to him. 'What was that?'

Sango looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side. Then she repeated slowly 'How come you came out here? Was it only to berate me for not bringing Hiraikotsu?'

'Keh. I couldn't sleep.'

'Really?' she raised an eyebrow, and Inuyasha wondered if she could hear the lie in his voice. He accounted himself very good at lying. Well, if she could see through it, he might as well tell her the truth.

'Ah well, I saw you get up, and I knew you had been crying, I just came to see what was the matter. You haven't been yourself lately Sango.'

Something flickered across her face, could it have been happiness? 'You were worried about me?'

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but just ended up staring into her eyes. They were so big, so beautiful. Why had he never realized how beautiful they were?

_WHAT? What am I thinking about? What is wrong with me tonight? _He snapped his mouth shut. He must have looked like an idiot, gaping like that. He turned away resolutely, away from her and her big eyes. 'Worried? Keh! I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to you. There are a lot of things out here that could harm you Sango, and I don't want you injured. That would just slow us down.' The moment he said that, he felt horrible. It was not true…why had he said it?

Sango's response wasn't what he expected. She didn't flare up at him and yell. She just stood there, looking at him, he could feel those beautiful eyes- _Stop that! - _On his back. And he knew he had hurt her. He knew he had hurt her really badly; probably more than Naraku or any other filthy demon had ever hurt her. He knew she hurt, and why did he hurt knowing that he had caused her to feel like this?

'Oh.' She finally said. It was quiet, it was soft, but it cut him deeper than anything she might have yelled at him. He had never felt this guilty when he yelled at Kagome, why with Sango? 'I guess I should go back to camp then. You don't have to take the trouble to guard me again.' Her soft footsteps receded into the brush.

Inuyasha slumped to the ground, staring at the sky. The tiny pinpricks of light twinkled against the velvety blackness. They way they shone just reminded him of the shine in Sango's eyes when she had asked if he was worried about her. _Sango…_He sighed. Why did he hurt so much? _Sango…_He could imagine those eyes now, filled with pain and sorrow. Light, it hurt. _Sango._

I loved writing this chapter. It was a lot of conversation and description wasn't it? That's why. And also, I finally brought Inuyasha's views in. Is it too fast?

**Some of those who read Wheel of Time might recognize that bit 'Light, it hurt'. 'Light' is kind of the Wheel of Time version of 'Oh God!' I think saying 'Light, it hurt' is more well…strong than saying 'god, it hurt'. When Rand uses that in Wheel of Time, you can really feel the pain. I hope you can understand it here.**

**As always- please review!**


	4. A Discovery

Responses to reviewers— 

**Miroku's Priestess- I am so glad you think everyone's in character! Like I stated before, that is my primary concern. I like the Miroku/Sango pairing too, but I don't like Inuyasha/Kagome (that's probably because I hate Kagome). I think he deserves better, and if he can't have Kikyou, why not Sango? Thanks for your review!**

Ladie shinomori- Nope. No praising and 'glorifying' Kagome here, and no Miroku/Kagome romance either. 'Light, it hurt' is my favorite line. Those three words say so much! I stole it from Wheel of Time, I steal a lot of things from Wheel of Time. I am ashamed of myself. Keep writing!

**Miko-of-Jades- I read your story 'Bathing under the Moon', and when you revealed the true identity of the guy, I was shocked! You really had me fooled there! **

**Jake- Too slow? Well, everyone else (e.g., Miko-of-Jades) says its moving pretty well. I'll see what to do about my English, but I always thought that simple is the best. It gets your point across much better. Thanks for pointing that out though.**

**Lord of swords and waffles- Nice name! Yes, they are pretty close with their thoughts aren't they? One of the many reasons they should be together; they won't pressurize the other to share. Thanks for the review!**

**Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura- Maybe I will check out some Sesshoumaru/Kikyou stuff- you've got my interest piqued! I know- not many Inu/San stories have enough Miroku for me. A lot of Kagome true, but hardly any Miroku. I thought the guy should have a chance to shine for once. Of course, it helps that I'm practically in love with him. .**

**Anna- Aw, don't say that it won't happen! Anything can happen in Inuyasha! I'll TRY not to diss her TOO much, but I can't promise anything. I do HATE her after all.**

**AddictedtoInuyashaFics, tinemelk, Atropa13, icygirl2, dudei'mlikesobus- Thank you! I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys!**

**Disclaimer- Like I said before, if I owned Inuyasha, a lot of things would be different.**

Loads of Miroku coming up! YAY! 

"No Miroku! How many times do I have to tell you? I have no clue what's wrong with Sango!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "You're lying."

"No I'm not! Why would _I _know what's wrong with _her_? Ask Kagome if you want to find out!"

Sighing, Miroku shook his head. "Inuyasha- stubborn as a goat. You will never change."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" the hanyou asked, perplexed.

Miroku shrugged. "Nothing." Before the red-faced hanyou could lash out at him, he had turned and walked away.

Sunlight shone down on the hiraikotsu, gleaming on the polished bone. Sango sat with her back to a tree, methodically running a stone over the weapon's surface. Her hands moved mechanically, any observer would have been able to tell that her heart was not in her work. She frowned at the boomerang, dark eyebrows drawn into a formidable V above her eyes.

"Sango-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

Kagome's voice jerked Sango from whatever unpleasant reverie she was in. Placing the stone and her boomerang carefully on the ground, the slayer stood up and stalked, that was the only word for it, stalked over to her friend.

"Here, have some of this bread. It's still fresh." Kagome pressed two slices of bread into Sango's hand, along with a bowl of porridge.

"Thank you Kagome." Sango smiled at her friend, but the moment Kagome turned her back, her frown was back in place. Returning to her spot near the tree, she put the bowl down and set to the bread with a will. Miroku watched in a mild sort of fascination as she finished it off in two huge bites, and downed the porridge in a single gulp. Her mood had certainly not dented her appetite. In fact, it seemed to have increased it.

"Can you even taste the food when you eat like that?"

Sango glowered at the monk, wiping bits of porridge from around her mouth. Miroku just smiled calmly back.

"I can't help but notice that you seem in a rather heated mood today." The monk continued. Ignoring her second glare, he sat down beside her, and placed an arm around her shoulders. "As we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, I feel you should tell me what your problem is."

Sango made no move to shake his arm off, something very strange. She just stiffened, her body tense, but otherwise did nothing. Taking advantage, Miroku pulled her closer, until she was leaning against him. He rested his chin on her head and whispered, "Tell me Sango."

"Aw, don't they look sweet?" Kagome whispered.

Wondering what on earth she was talking about, Inuyasha glanced up from his bowl, and stiffened.

_Miroku and Sango…cuddling? _His grip on his bowl tightened till it shook, and his golden eyes narrowed. _How dare that monk touch her? How dare he? _

Suddenly, he realized what he was thinking. _WHAT? _His eyes widened, and a look of complete shock replaced his enraged look. _What is wrong with me? _

Hoping that no one had noticed his momentary rage, Inuyasha emptied his bowl and stood up, clearing his throat loudly. Miroku just flicked his eyes towards him, still holding the tajiya close. Sango made no move; she just sat there in the monk's arms, staring at the ground.

"Could you save the romance for later? We need to get a move on."

Miroku continued to stare at the hanyou, and then dropped his eyes down to Sango. "Come on Sango. Its time to move." He removed his arm from her shoulder, instead clasping one of her hands. He pulled her to her feet, and bent down to whisper into her ear, no one but Inuyasha would have been able to hear what he said. "Please tell me what the problem is, later. I may be able to help you, Sango. And I cannot bear to see you like this." Kissing her hand lightly, he moved away.

The words echoed in Inuyasha's head. _I cannot bear to see you like this…I cannot bear to see you like this…I cannot bear to see you like this. _He couldn't point out when exactly those words became his own. _I cannot bear to see you like this. _

The day passed slowly. They fought another demon, rescued a village, and were rewarded with a place to sleep for the night. Despite the shelter, everyone seemed tired and grumpy to Miroku, especially the person he was so often forced to share quarters with- Inuyasha. But then again, that was no surprise.

Pushing aside the sliding door, Miroku looked back at Inuyasha. "I'm going out for a walk. When I come back, I hope you'll be in a better mood." He ducked out before his companion could say anything.

He stood on the wooden porch for a while, enjoying the refreshing breeze that gusted around him. Clouds scudded across the moon, casting fitful shadows on the ground. In one of the brief flashes of moonlight, Miroku saw a figure walking down the street, away from their resting place. A little shadow darted around on the street beside the figure; Miroku could make out the double tail of the 'shadow'. Kirara. That meant the person was Sango.

Frowning slightly, Miroku started off after her. What could she possibly be doing out at this time of night?

After walking a little way down the dirt road, Sango turned off into a stand of trees. Miroku quickened his pace. It might be difficult to follow her in there unless he was very close behind.

Careful not to step on any dead twigs and so alert her, Miroku stepped into the copse. He could make out the dim outline of a large tree in front of him, and the sound of Sango's soft footfalls had stopped. He heard a sigh; it seemed to come from behind the large tree. She was probably leaning against it. He stood absolutely still. Soon enough, Sango's voice drifted to him. She seemed to be talking to Kirara.

"Today wasn't a good day, was it? The demon was rather tough, I almost thought it might have a shard with it." Kirara mewed. Miroku suddenly wondered why Kirara hadn't sniffed his scent nearby. For that matter, sneaking up on Sango was no easy task either, why hadn't she heard him? Was she that preoccupied?

"If it weren't for Inuyasha's Tetusaiga, all of us would have been trussed up and taken off for dinner. He always manages to save us. I don't know where we'd be without him. I don't know where I would be without him."

Kirara mewed again, and Sango laughed. It sounded like she was crying and laughing at the same time.

"Where would I be without him? I don't know. Probably dead. Kohaku would be dead too. Inuyasha was the one who convinced me that there was hope for him."

Shifting his weight from one foot to another, Miroku wondered why she was talking so much about Inuyasha. As far as he knew, she spoke to him the least in the entire group. Abruptly, Sango's tone changed. She seemed to be pleading, and there was a definite note of pain in her voice.

"Why does he do this to me Kirara? He tortures me day and night. I can't get away from him, even in my dreams! And I know he doesn't care for me the same way, yet I continue to think about him! How did this happen? How did I fall in love with Inuyasha?"

Miroku's staff fell to the ground.

Ooh! My first cliffhanger! What happens next? How will Miroku take this? 

**Review please! Thanks!**


	5. Always

Responses to reviewers--- 

**Darkprincess- Welcome to the wonderful world of InuSan! I am glad to find out that I have successfully converted a third person (the other two being close friends of mine). Thanks for the review! Keep writing!**

**Deathangel- Well girl, I said all I have to say in the email I sent you, ne? . Glad you like. And, I guess I owe it all to you- you DID tell me to write a story didn't you?**

**Moonsiren06- Thanks! I read your InuSan fic. GREAT! I have to ask you something though- could you explain to me why you like Inuyasha/Kagome? No offense- I just want to know why.**

**Lord of Swords and Waffles- Thanks for the waffle (munches said waffle). Hmm…now that you say it, maybe I SHOULD have done the Miroku-hitting-on-girls bit. But the fight scene? I took the easy way out. I hate writing fight scenes. Lazy me.**

**Ladie Galadriel- or should I call you ladie shinomori? I am confused! The reason I'm updating so fast is because my summer holidays are on (I live in India), and I've really got nothing better to do. Also, I'm leaving for boarding school in another 25 days…so I'm trying to finish the story without making it seem too rushed. Don't worry! I will finish it before I leave!**

**Slummyreddragon- I can give you a whole list of reasons why I don't like her…but it's too long to write out here. Email me if you're interested.**

**Miroku's Priestess- I hate seeing him hurt too. But the news had to be broken to him, one way or another. Better that it happened earlier than later, at least that's my opinion. I hope this chapter satisfies you- it actually focuses on his feelings. I don't like the fact that most InuSan fics don't do that. He always seems to be all 'okay, I'll let Sango go', but we never see how he feels about it. Keep writing!**

**Kiyana Va Sala- Even slower? LOL. Well, I could make it slower, but that would culminate in me not finishing the story before rushing off to boarding school (where they do not let you use the internet unless its for email!). Thank you for your review!**

**To all the others- I'm sorry I couldn't mention you guys by name this time, I didn't save my reviews like I usually do. Except for a few. Not to say that you guys are not important! Every review counts for me! So I'd really like you people to continue reviewing this story…PLEASE! Loads of thanks! Without all of you, writing this would be impossible (as I would have no encouragement).**

**Let us proceed with the story….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_How did I fall in love with Inuyasha?_

Miroku stared dumbly at his fallen staff. _No. _He thought, _I must have heard wrong. I must have. I MUST have. I'm tired, that's all. I'm half asleep and dreaming. She didn't say anything like that! _But he knew that was not true.

Sango heard a dull 'thump', and what sounded like a jingle. Eyes wide, she peered around the tree. Her breath caught when she saw Miroku standing there, eyes wide as they could go. His staff lay at his feet.

_He heard me. He HEARD me! _She scampered around the trunk as fast as she could, and threw her arms around him. _What have I done to him?_

"Houshi sama," she began. Her voice sounded shaky and strange to her own ears. "Houshi sama, are you all right?"

Strong arms gripped her shoulders and pushed her gently, but firmly away. She looked up at him, and felt like sobbing. He looked so…lost. Had she done this to him?

"Houshi sama…" she began again, but he placed his hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"Do you love Inuyasha?" He removed his hand.

The question was so direct that she blinked. She had expected something far more complex. "Well, I…. I…"

"Yes or no Sango?"

Since he was being direct, she might as well be too. Taking a deep breath, she answered, "Yes."

"I see."

He picked up his staff and turned away, but made no other move. A silence fell over the copse, broken only by the rustling of leaves or the sighing of the wind through the branches of the trees.

Tears were streaming down Sango's face. _Of all the people who could have heard me, Houshi sama is probably the worst. Worse than Kagome. He loved me. And now I've broken his heart- all because of my stupid feelings!_

She fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She knew she was losing control of her emotions, control of her body, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered.

A battle was raging in Miroku's head. The person he loved the most in the whole world had just confessed that she loved someone else. What should he do? Should he stand by her- after all, weren't you supposed to make sure that your beloved was happy, no matter the cost to yourself? Or should he forget about her, find another woman, and convince himself that Sango had just been a crush? Should he hate Inuyasha for stealing her, or should he love him because he could bring Sango joy?

But wait a moment! Didn't Inuyasha love Kikyou, and Kagome? Sango _knew _that. Sango was forced to watch Inuyasha and Kagome's displays of affection, as small as they might be. Sango was forced to stand forgotten by the hanyou when he raced to protect the schoolgirl or the dead priestess. Sango watched Inuyasha worry and fret when Kagome went off by herself, all the time knowing that he would never do the same for her. Sango was in so much pain that she had broken down. That decided him.

She needed someone to be there for her. She needed a shoulder to cry on. He would do that.

He spun around, and went down on his knees in front of her. She was weeping harder than he had ever imagined she could. His heart ached just looking at her. So beautiful, so sad.

He pulled her gently into his embrace, holding her against himself firmly. Her tears spotted his robe; he didn't care. Leaning his head against hers, he closed his eyes.

"Shh, Sango. It's going to be all right. I'm here for you. Don't worry. If you love Inuyasha, I'm ready to accept that. I just want you to be happy. Keep smiling." It seemed so long ago that he had said that to her. But that fact hadn't changed. No matter whom she loved, he wouldn't stop loving her. He knew it.

"I'm…so s-s-s-sorry Miroku, so s-s-sorry." She was still crying.

Well, she had said his name. That was something. A small smile crossed his face. "There's nothing to be sorry about Sango. You did nothing wrong. It's not your fault." He smoothed her black hair.

"But our deal, our marriage p-p-promise…"

"Think nothing of it Sango."

"He loves Kikyou and Kagome…"

Miroku didn't know what to say to that, so he just hugged her tighter. Tears were trickling down his face. "Just rest Sango. Please, stop crying. Rest, and don't worry. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

The sound of her sobs slowly subsided, and when Miroku glanced down at her face a few minutes later, it was to discover that she was fast asleep. He sighed and rested his head atop hers again, and closed his eyes. His own tears still fell though.

_If she loves him, there is nothing I can do to change it. But I will not see her hurt. No matter what the cost to myself, I will NOT let that happen. If he hurts her, I will hunt him down, and kill him with my bare hands. I will always, always, ALWAYS be there for her. _Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on the sleeping tajiya. _Always Sango. Always._

The reason I took longer than usual for this short chapter is because of how reluctant I was to do this to Miroku, who -if I need to remind you- I'm in love with. I am such a baby that I cried after writing this, and while writing it, so forgive me if its not that good. It hurt so much! And don't worry- this IS going to be an InuSan.

'Keep smiling'. Anyone remember which episode that's in?

Oh by the way, when Miroku asks himself if he should love Inuyasha because Sango does, you know I don't mean in the WAY she does right? Good. Just checking. People can jump to conclusions sometimes. I stole that from Wheel of Time too. Lan says to Nynaeve 'I will hate the man you choose because he is not me, and love him if he makes you smile'. I can see Miroku saying that to Sango. And I like it (the quote I mean). So what did I do? I pinched it, or at least the general idea being conveyed there. Robert Jordan should start nailing his stuff down.

Reviews! Shukriya! (Thanks in Hindi).


	6. No longer mine

**Responses to reviewers---**

**Icygirl2- **Yes, he is a complex character. I love writing his point of view- he's so interesting! You just have to look past the pervert to see the beauty inside. LOL. Now I'm going poetic.

**Hanyou 2 Youkai- **Slow it down? I'll try, but I have to finish it you know! You like Wheel of Time too? Who's your favorite character? Mine is Lanfear. She rocks!

**Lord of Swords and Waffles- **Girlfriend for the monk? I don't think I will be putting one in this story. I don't know who it would be. I'm not going to make it a Miroku/Kagome story…so finding a love interest for him may be difficult. Of course, I may be writing a sequel to 'Unfinished Business'. But it will be about Miroku. I thought I'd give him a girl then!

**Miko-of-Jades- **Yes, he is a selfless guy isn't he? That's true love!

**Ladie shinomori- **I'll call you shinomori! Sango did say his name…finally! I'm thinking she'll continue to say it now. I don't know how much longer this fic will take…but I will try REALLY hard to finish it before May 30 (when I leave). Thanks for the review!

**Miroku's Priestess- '**keep smiling' is from that episode where Sesshoumaru goes to the tree demon and finds out about the sword. I don't really remember the name or the number- but its right after 'That unforgettable face', the episode in which Sango tries to kill Kohaku. Sango's sitting beside Miroku, and he says this to her.

**Ayameasakura, youkosangohiei- **Thank you for reviewing! Your words sure encourage me!

**I've decided to scrap the Disclaimer. We all know I do not own Inuyasha.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sharp, bitter smell of the ointment made Inuyasha's nose burn. Rubbing a hand across it vigorously, he tried to dispel the odor. Of course, it only got worse, seeing as the foul medicine was _on _his hand.

"Why don't you sit still for a moment? It won't sting so bad if you stop moving!"

Oh yes, the sting too. Inuyasha glared at Kagome. How very nice of her to remind him of that, right when he had managed to forget it. "What?" The girl had the nerve to look innocent!

Growling, Inuyasha lowered his hand. There was simply no point in being mad at a person who refused to acknowledge that she had done anything to make you so.

They were sitting on the porch, with Shippou curled up in the space between them. Inuyasha had actually come out here to get some peace, and to think about that strange night when he had decided to talk to Sango. But all hopes of peace and quiet and time to reflect had been banished when Kagome joined him along with the kitsune.

_Darn demon. _He thought, examining the wound on his hand. _It was strong. But not THAT strong. How could I have let it take a piece out of me? _His brow furrowed in puzzlement. _What I remember before feeling those teeth was seeing Sango fly through the air, and land in a heap somewhere. Did I scream? I think I did. Only it wasn't for the teeth. It was for…_

"Inuyasha?"

Blinking, the hanyou turned to look at Kagome. "Huh?"

"Are you worried about something?"

"Keh. What makes you think I'm worried?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. You just…look it."

"Keh." That was all he was going to give her. A rather pathetic revenge for the ointment.

Kagome simply stared at him, a familiar look in her eyes. It was a look that seemed to beg him to open up to her, to tell her all the thoughts running through his silver-haired head. Underneath that plea, Inuyasha could read another. An emotion that still made him knot up in confusion inside. Love. She loved him. It was so obvious.

He hated these silences when they were alone. It always felt as though she were waiting for him to say something, to say that he felt for her what she felt for him. _Do I? I'm not sure. I'm not sure at all…For one thing; I can't stop thinking about Kikyou when I'm with her. I don't need that. I don't need to love again. I can't bear the pain all over again. _Unbidden, the memory of brown eyes filled with sorrow rose in his mind, and along with it, the hurt he had felt. _Sango's eyes. So beautiful…_

"Is Miroku asleep?"

"Um, no, Miroku's gone out for a walk." He replied, only half paying attention to her.

"That's strange. So has Sango." Kagome looked confused for a moment, and then abruptly, a mischievous grin bloomed on her face. "Or maybe that's not so strange."

_That _certainly made him snap back into focus.

"Sango's gone too? How long has she been gone? What did she look like when she left?" His voice sounded far too smooth to his own ears.

Kagome looked at the hanyou in surprise. "Why are you so bothered Inuyasha?"

"Bothered? Me? Are you crazy? I couldn't care less what those two lovebirds want to do! They can be making Miroku's baby for all I care!" He said quickly. A slight, _very _slight flexing of his claws indicated that he _would _care if that last were true though.

Kagome blushed bright pink at his statement. "I, I, I don't think Sango chan would really, allow Miroku to…to…do _that!_"

"Keh. You never know."

Silence.

A few minutes later Kagome dozed off in her place.

Hours had passed when Inuyasha saw a misshapen figure walking towards them, followed by something bigger. When it came closer, he was able to make out that it was Miroku, carrying a woman. His breath caught in his throat when he realized that the woman was Sango. The bigger figure following them was Kirara, who was holding the monk's staff between her teeth.

Inuyasha bounded down to them, his nose twitching for the scent of blood. He couldn't make out any. Sango wasn't hurt. Then why was Miroku carrying her?

"What happened? Where were you two?"

Miroku halted. Inuyasha was shocked to see tear stains on his face, and on his robe as well. _Miroku _had been crying?

"We went for a walk Inuyasha."

His voice sounded strange as well. Weary. Resigned.

"A walk? And what happened on that _walk_ that made you carry her back?"

"She twisted her ankle."

"Really?" he didn't believe that for one second. "And her twisting her ankle made you cry?"

All the weariness in Miroku's eyes disappeared as if it had never been, replaced by burning anger. "Inuyasha…" he snarled. The hanyou took a step back, alarmed at the change in the monk's usual calm composure. Then he stiffened resolutely. He was not going to be frightened off just because Miroku was a little irritated.

Miroku's snarl remained in place, and he clutched Sango to himself more tightly, as though afraid that Inuyasha would try to pull her away from him. Inuyasha was shocked to find himself considering pulling her away. _Why would I want to?_

Suddenly, Sango whimpered in her sleep. "Sorry…Miroku.". Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. She had said the houshi's name?

The change those words wrought in Miroku was even more startling. The anger faded from his eyes, and instead of gripping her as though afraid the hanyou would rip her away, he held her more tenderly. He looked down at her face and sighed. All his weariness seemed to return, and it looked as though it had been doubled during its absence.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." He said tiredly. "I think I really need sleep. Would you please step aside?"

Inuyasha could see that the monk was dead tired. Carrying Sango had probably drained him. Wordlessly, he held his arms out, indicating that Miroku let him carry the slayer.

Anger and possessiveness blazed in Miroku's eyes again for a brief moment, then, as suddenly as before, his mood changed. He chuckled softly, and shook his head. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, he placed her gently in the hanyou's outstretched arms. As slowly, he drew his hands away. He considered Sango's face for a moment, and bit his lower lip, as though afraid he was going to cry again. Then he turned to Kirara, and clutched his staff. Kirara let go immediately.

For a long moment, he remained with his back to the hanyou. When he turned back, his face was as calm as it had ever been. His violet eyes locked onto Inuyasha's golden ones.

"Take care of her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded slightly, then turned away and walked past the sleeping Kagome to the girls' room. Laying Sango down gently on her pallet, he stood for a moment, considering her. It was amazing how vulnerable she could look asleep, and at the same time, how peaceful. He surprised himself by smoothing her bangs from her forehead. It seemed to him that Miroku had been trying to say something more to him in those words, but what had it been?

Miroku watched the hanyou walk slowly off with his precious burden. He wondered why Inuyasha hadn't asked him why exactly he was carrying Sango when Kirara had been with them. Miroku didn't think he could have explained it to him anyway.

_I just wanted to be with her a little longer. To see her as mine for a little while more. By putting her on Kirara, the journey would have been much quicker. I don't think I wanted it to get over. Thank Kami he didn't ask. _

He threw back his head and looked at the moon. _Well, now it is over. And I've handed her to him, literally. _A grin crossed his face, but disappeared in an instant once the realization hit him. _She is no longer mine._

He was surprised when he felt Kirara nuzzle his shoulder. She understood what had happened obviously. He patted her gently on the head and she purred contentedly.

"Go back to your mistress Kirara. You should sleep too." Yawning, Miroku walked past a now snoring Kagome to the door of him room. Kirara looked pointedly at Kagome and Shippou, indicating that he wake them up and send them inside. Miroku shook his head. "Let them be Kirara."

He slid open the door, but instead of walking in, he turned around. The door the girls' room was open. Inuyasha was bending over Sango, pushing strands of her from her face. The gentleness and tenderness in his fingers was astonishing. And in his eyes, was an expression of confusion, battling with content. That was the strangest thing the Houshi had ever seen on Inuyasha's face.

Closing his eyes, he turned back and walked into his room, and slid the door shut. Watching her would do no good now. She was no longer his. All he could do was make sure that no one hurt her. And he would make sure that Inuyasha never did that. Deep inside, the hanyou cared for her. Cared very much. As much as it pained Miroku, he knew he had to do it. He had to make Inuyasha realize that he was in love with the tajiya.

It's probably not as well written as the others, and may be a little fast, but I like this chapter a lot. It's here that Miroku actually gives her to Inuyasha, in a manner of speaking. I didn't steal anything from Wheel of Time here (at least, I don't think I did!)

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review please! Thank you!**


	7. Waking

Heylo peoples! No individual notes this time…though I promise they will come back in the next chapter. I'd like to thank all of you though, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

When Sango opened her eyes the next morning, the first thing she saw was red. The second was a head of silver hair. Startled, she sat up. Inuyasha was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his arms on the edge of her pallet with his head resting atop them. _Inuyasha? Here? But…how? And why?_

Wincing, she put a hand up to her head. It was really aching. That only happened when she cried herself to sleep. Why had she been crying? She didn't really remember.

In any case, she had to get out of bed. Judging by the sunlight streaming through the open window, it was already time for breakfast. She glanced at Inuyasha, puzzled. Normally, he would have been up long before this, harrying them all out of bed. Something really strange must have happened last night.

Maybe he was sick? Tentatively, she raised her hand to touch his forehead. That was what her mother had always done to check if someone was sick. Her palm had barely touched his skin when his eyelids shot up, and he had gripped her hand tightly.

'Oh, it's only you.' He grunted. Shaking hair out of his golden eyes, he regarded her silently. 'Are you feeling all right?' he asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

Sango frowned, perplexed. 'What do you mean?'

'Last night, Miroku carried you back here from wherever you had wandered to. And you didn't wake up once with all the talking going on. That's not like you. You're one of the lightest sleepers I know.'

Inwardly, Sango grinned. Inuyasha always called everyone but himself a heavy sleeper. Something like this coming from him…suddenly, last night's events hit her. Her good mood vanished like a pricked bubble.

'What's wrong, Sango?' Inuyasha's grip on her hand tightened. The concern in his eyes deepened, and he placed his other hand on her shoulder.

Inuyasha's strange actions didn't even register in Sango's mind. _I told Miroku…_

'What did you tell Miroku?'

Sango realized that she had said that aloud. She blinked as she looked at the hanyou. He was still holding her hand. She blushed deep red. 'Inuyasha…' she began.

Confusion flickered across his features, and then was quickly replaced by pure embarrassment. He let go of her hand, and removed his other hand from her shoulder. 'Sorry.' He mumbled, not looking at her.

Sango had to stop a sigh of disappointment. Why had she decided to remind him of his hands on her? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

'What did you tell Miroku?' he was still mumbling, but he wasn't going to give up until he found out.

'Nothing.'

He raised his head, a wry smile playing across his face. 'Yeah right, nothing.'

'It _is _nothing. At least, nothing of importance to you.' _Liar! _Her conscience screamed. _It concerns him almost as much as it does you!_

Tapping his chin thoughtfully, Inuyasha stared at her again. Sango had to look away; that gaze was far too penetrating to bear.

'Of course it is of importance to me. You're an essential member of this group, and if something's getting you down, then I ought to find out what it is.' Sango's head jerked around. 'Because of course your emotions might affect your fighting, and I, I mean we, don't want that.' he added hastily.

It was Sango's turn to stare unblinkingly at the hanyou now. That comment about her fighting sounded a little _too _rushed to her, as though he had only said it to cover up some other thought, or to keep her from thinking too much about why exactly he wanted to know about her problems.

Her stare affected him in almost the same way as his had affected her. He suddenly seemed to find the beams of the ceiling very interesting.

Her lips quirked upwards in a small smile. He _was _concerned about her. A warm, happy feeling welled up within her. She could hardly believe how happy that thought made her that he actually cared about her. She had laughed at the girls in her village when they sighed after the young men, believing them to be utter fools. Who would waste her time fantasizing about young men when there were demons out there to be exterminated? Well, she could sympathize with those 'utter fools' now. She seemed to be becoming one herself.

'Now why are you smiling? You're becoming very unpredictable Sango.'

Sango couldn't help it, she laughed aloud. His expression of absolute bewilderment was so adorable that she felt like ruffling his hair like she would a little child's. She didn't understand why exactly she seemed to be becoming quicksilver, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Throwing back her head, she laughed whole-heartedly. Inuyasha was here; he was concerned about her; and Miroku would support her come what may. All that was left to worry about was Kagome. But she couldn't even make herself care about her. Inuyasha was here, and that was all that mattered.

Tilting his head, Inuyasha considered the slayer. What the heck was wrong with her? Come to think of it, what the heck was wrong with him? Why had he ended up sleeping there?

_I put her down, and then, I guess I must have dozed off while I was…watching her. She looked too helpless and innocent to be left alone. And the fact that she said Miroku's name…again…that's something to think about._

He had opened his mouth to ask her about that, when the door slid open, revealing Kagome standing there. Miroku was right behind her, with a helpless look plastered on his face. He raised his hands as if to apologize to him when the miko ran in.

'Inuyasha! Sango! Are you two okay?'

'Sure, why wouldn't we be?' he raised an eyebrow at the Houshi, who shook his head and mouthed something like 'Later'.

Kagome looked curiously at a still laughing Sango. 'What's wrong with her?' she asked slowly.

Sango seemed to calm down; though she still quivered when occasional giggles took her. She waved a hand at Kagome. 'I'm fine Kagome.'

Kagome still looked doubtful, and now Miroku looked like he was wondering exactly how sane Sango still was. Inuyasha could only wonder what he had done to reduce her to this giggly state. He didn't remember Sango ever acting like this before.

He turned around when Kagome pulled at the sleeve of his haori. Was it just his imagination, or was there the tiniest trace of jealousy in her eyes? And why was it that when he looked into her eyes, he didn't feel like he was drowning, and loving every minute of it?

'The villagers have brought us breakfast. Come on, lets go eat before it goes cold.' She glanced at Sango again, looked significantly at Miroku, and then walked out. Inuyasha turned back to look at Sango. She was staring at her hands now, all traces of mirth gone. He could feel Miroku's eyes on his back, weighing and measuring him. That made him feel uncomfortable. It was as though Miroku were judging whether he was worthy of something. _Worthy of what?_

Kagome popped her head in the door again. 'Come _on _Inuyasha! Let's leave Miroku and Sango alone!'

Inuyasha growled, too low for anyone to hear. He gripped the edge of Sango's pallet, a bit more tightly than strictly necessary, and hauled himself to his feet. Stealing a glance at the tajiya, he noted that she looked unhappy again, and she wouldn't raise her face to his. He turned when he heard Miroku clear his throat.

'Got something in your throat monk?' he glared. Miroku shut up immediately.

Turning back to Sango, he considered her once more. 'You owe me some answers slayer, and I won't rest till I get them.' He stomped out of the room.

Shaking his head, Miroku walked over to Sango. His heart still ached whenever he looked at her. Pushing the pain away, or trying to, he put on a smile.

'Good morning Sango. I trust you had a good awakening?'

'Why was Inuyasha in here?'

Miroku played with the sleeve of his robe for a while, wondering how to answer that question. The truth was, he didn't know himself. 'He carried you here.'

Sango looked up, her eyes shocked. 'He…what? He was there in the copse when we were talking?'

'No! I carried you to the house, then, seeing as I was so tired, Inuyasha offered to bring you in. I guess he was tired too. He must have fallen asleep the minute he put you down. He _was _injured after all.'

'Oh. And why did Kagome ask if we were all right? What did you tell her?'

Miroku grinned. 'Well, I said that you twisted your ankle. That was the only reason I could make up for her to believe. I guess she presumed that Inuyasha had to carry you in here, and fell asleep cause he was tired. _That _is true by the way.'

Sango nodded thoughtfully.

He held out his hand to her. 'Ready to get up and face the day?'

Silently, she put her hand in his. He held it firmly.

'Miroku?'

'Yes?'

'I'm sorry.'

He said nothing, only squeezed her hand tight. His grin remained in place, but his eyes told the real story.

Well here's a worthless chapter. Nothing really happened, did it? I just thought it was time to make Sango and Inuyasha start coming together. And trust Kagome to break up a little moment, ne?

Inuyasha WILL get his answers…I had to leave a little opening for another conversation between the two.

**Reviews!**


	8. A cherry blossom

Responses to reviewers— 

**Ladie shinomori- **Yup, I'm sure everyone's pretty sure how much I adore the monk by now! FAGOME as you call her is classic moment-wrecker. I'm going to get rid of her for a while. I can barely write romance thinking she's around somewhere. Her presence is…disturbing. Thanks for your review! And I don't mind long reviews, in fact I love them! So continue writing them!

**Miroku's Priestess- **Oops! OOC? Will have to make sure that doesn't happen again! I just checked out the Miroku/Sango section, and I am appalled. Only THIRTY-THREE pages? Against 295 for Kagome/Inuyasha? What the hell…? Okay, before I get carried away, thanks for writing in! It means a lot to me that someone who doesn't really like this couple actually likes my story!

**Lord of Swords and Waffles- **When are you updating 'Come'? It sounds really interesting; you seem to have taken your own advice there (Sango and Inuyasha stealing glances at each other while fighting). It works!

**Miko-of-Jades- **Hehe. Another thing I stole (from Wheel of Time). Rand thinks that about Egwene: 'Light, but a man could drown in those eyes, and be happy doing it.' I modified it, here Inuyasha doesn't think he's drowning and he's definitely not happy doing it, but still…. Thanks for reviewing!

**Hanyou 2 Youkai- **Hmm, not everyone loves Lanfear. I know quite a few people who hate her. A lot of them like Mat though. I like him too. He's definitely the funniest character in the series, and lightens an otherwise almost completely dark story.

**Darkprincess- **I was wondering where you had gone! Busy with school? Aw, I can sympathize. Well, I'm not busy NOW, but I still know what it feels like (doesn't everyone?). Is this update soon enough for you? Hope so!

**Wicked Schmoness- **Another Kagome loather? YES! There seem to be quite a few out there…makes me feel less alone in the world.

**Koga's chick- **I like Miroku. Actually adore him. He rules! So you can expect a lot of him in my stories. I may be doing a sequel as I stated before- about Miroku. It won't be a romance, more like adventure. A quest kind of, I guess. He'll have some strange teammates then!

**Atropa13, tinemelk, youkosangohiei, dudei'mlikesobus- **Thanks for writing in! Please continue to do so!

**Do I need to tell you there's more Miroku coming up? I don't think so. . LOL.**

A gentle breeze tugged at the branches of the cherry blossom. Twirling gracefully, a single flower fell from its home, landing silently in the slayer's cupped hands. Lifting it, Sango inhaled its lovely scent. A smile broke out on her face, and she laughed as she threw it into the air, letting the wind have its way with the flower once more.

Miroku watched with a smile, then leaned his head against the tree's trunk and closed his eyes. The group was taking a break from their shard hunting, waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. She had gone back for something called 'exams' in her school. None of the group really understood what these strange things were, but whenever they asked her to explain, she hinted darkly that they were much better off not knowing.

The wind picked up, blowing more blossoms down, until a rain of pink petals seemed to be cascading around Sango. She threw her arms wide and spun around, laughing. She felt like a little girl again.

When the breeze finally slackened, and the shower ceased, Sango made her way over to the monk. She plopped down on the grass next to him, and cupping her chin in her hands, stared at the flower-strewn grass. Then she turned her brown eyes to Miroku, who had still not opened his.

"Hey, Miroku?"

Eyelids rising, the Houshi turned his violet gaze towards her. Smiling, he asked "What is it Sango?"

"When do you think Kagome will be back?"

"I think she said, about ten days."

"Ten days? That's long." Biting her lower lip, Sango stared once more at the grass.

"Maybe you should talk to Inuyasha."

Sango's head whipped around and she stared at the monk incredulously. "What?"

He nodded, and repeated, "You should talk to Inuyasha."

"About what?"

Laughing softly, Miroku threw an arm around her shoulders. "You know about what."

Blushing, Sango looked down at her hands. "But I don't want to." She whispered.

That was the truth. She didn't want to tell him how she felt. True, he did care about her, but only as a friend. She didn't think she could bear hearing him say that he didn't love her. This was not that first time Miroku had told her to talk to him, more like the tenth. And Inuyasha still hadn't asked her those questions again, hadn't 'collected his due' as Miroku put it. Of course, they had been busy with more demons and a few tiny shards, but he had still had opportunities, as she saw it. Maybe he just wasn't interested. That was strangely relieving, yet disappointing at the same time.

"You have to," Miroku's voice was gentle, as though he was urging a baby to walk for the first time. "Don't you understand that Sango? Unless you tell him how you feel, you'll be stuck in this rut forever. You'll never know how _he_ feels. You'll always have this doubt gnawing away inside you, and it may just consume you one day."

"Doubt?" Sango's eyes blazed and she pulled away from the monk. Standing over him, she continued, her voice hard. "Doubt? I have no doubts Miroku! I know for a fact that he loves Kagome! Has he sat with us even once since Kagome went back?" Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but she overrode him. "Do you not see the way he paces around the well all day? The way he snaps at us for the tiniest things? Do you not understand the reason behind all this? I'll explain it to you- HE LOVES HER!"

Sango crossed her arms and looked away, in the direction she knew the Bone Eater's Well to be. No doubt he would be there as she said, peering into the stupid well, waiting for the miko to pop out.It wasn't that she had anything against the schoolgirl- she just wished that Inuyasha would pay her the same attentions he paid her, except for all the fighting of course. That was very childish in her opinion.

"But Sango, the key thing there is that he hasn't said anything to her."

"He doesn't have to Miroku. They both know it."

Miroku caught a cherry blossom, and rolled it across his fingers as he spoke. "Do they, Sango? I'm not so sure." He stood up and placed the blossom tenderly behind her ear. "Talk to him." He said again.

Sango's shoulders slumped, and she turned around to look up into Miroku's face. "What would I say?"

"What would you say to what?"

Sango and Miroku jumped at the sound of that voice. Inuyasha stood there, his hair blowing about his face. He smirked at their twin expressions of complete shock. "Obviously your senses are dulling. I made one hell of a noise getting here, to warn you in case you were in the middle of something romantic. I guess you were too busy." His eyes settled on Sango. "You. I want to talk to you. Come with me." He turned around and walked off.

Panic flashed across her face for a brief moment. She looked at Miroku helplessly, what would she say? Miroku shook his head and gestured in the direction Inuyasha had gone in. It wasn't that he didn't want to help her; he couldn't. She had to handle this on her own.

Gulping, Sango walked away from the monk. _I can face this. It's just Inuyasha! And its not like I'm going to be fighting him! _For some reason, she would have preferred fighting him. _I'll just give him some stupid answers and go away. I don't have to listen to what Miroku said. _Taking the blossom from behind her ear, she cupped it in her hands and stared at it. _I can face this. _

Eyes squinting, Inuyasha looked up at the clear sky. The day promised to be a hot one. He groaned. He hated the heat.

The sound of footfalls reached his ears, and he swung his head around to see Sango walking towards him. She was staring at something she held in her hands. When she came closer, Inuyasha saw that it was a cherry blossom.

She stopped some distance from him, but didn't raise her eyes. The hanyou and the tajiya remained like that for a while- he staring at her, she staring at the blossom.

Finally, Inuyasha decided that it was time to break the silence. It didn't feel anything like it did with Kagome; it wasn't nearly as uncomfortable. But he had come here to get answers, not to stare at her.

"Could you look up from that flower for a second?"

Sango finally lifted her eyes from the blossom. Inuyasha once again found himself gazing into their endless depths, and wondering idly whether the little flip flop in his stomach was caused by them or by the strange stew he had eaten that morning. He finally snapped to when Sango looked down at her blossom again.

Deciding to act as though he had felt nothing, Inuyasha asked again "What the heck is wrong with you?"

Playing with the pink flower, Sango said softly "I don't know what you mean."

Inuyasha threw his hands up in exasperation. "You know very well what I mean, Sango! I told you that you owed me some answers, and it's time you cancelled that debt. First off, why do you call Miroku by his name now?"

"What I call or don't call the monk is not your concern Inuyasha."

"Oh blood and bloody ashes! It _is _my concern! Did something big happen between you two? You've been walking off together more than usual, whispering whenever you think no one's around, and darting glances at each other when you believe no one's looking! That's not really like you! So spit it, what happened?"

Sango stared at him for a moment. Then she asked slowly. "What do you _think _happened?"

Inuyasha turned away from her and crossed his arms. "Something big and romantic, that's what."

For a while, she was silent. Then, to his surprise, she put a hand on his shoulder, but didn't try to pull him around to face her. "Does that possibility bother you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glanced at the slender hand placed on his red haori. He couldn't take his eyes off it for some reason. "Bother me?" he asked in a strangled voice.

The next thing she said was so soft, that even he had to strain to hear the words. "Are you jealous?"

_Are you jealous? _Her voice sounded normal, but there was an undercurrent to it, a tinge of hope. Hope? She wanted him to be jealous? Why would she want him to be…?

Suddenly, things clicked into place. The recent events, her strange behavior that night, the sudden bond that she and Miroku seemed to be developing, more like two best friends sharing a secret than lovers, Miroku's sad face and his words 'Take care of her Inuyasha'- it all made sense. It was impossible, and yet, it was the only explanation.

Slowly, he turned. And looked into those big beautiful eyes. Her hand was still on his shoulder; he didn't care. This was too strange. Too unbelievable. How did he feel about it? _I don't know…_

There was only one thing he could think of to say.

"Do you want me to be jealous?"

His voice was soft, and his eyes soft, but Sango still drew her hand away as though he had shouted. She gasped, her eyes filled with horror at what she had said, at his response. She stared at him, then turned around and fled.

"Stop Sango!" he shouted. It was no use. She wouldn't turn. If anything, she ran harder. "Sango!"

Her blossom had fallen to the ground. He picked it up and gazed at it. He couldn't believe it, she actually…? Well, the thing to figure out now was how he felt about it. He closed his eyes, and closed his fist around the blossom, but gently so as not to crush it. It would be like crushing the precious secret she had given him. And for some reason, he didn't want to do that.

Miroku looked up at the sound of pounding feet. His eyes widened when Sango burst out of the trees yelling "Miroku!". She flung herself into his arms and clutched him tightly, sobbing. "Miroku!"

Silently, he put his arms around her. Something had obviously happened, but she didn't look in a state to be asked questions. Had Inuyasha said something? He would find out later. Right now, she had to be comforted.

He rocked her gently in his arms, like he would a baby. She continued to cry, but slowly her sobs became less violent. Her grip on him loosened, but she still wouldn't speak. He wasn't going to push her. She would talk when she was ready. He noted that the flower he had put in her hair was gone. For some reason, that seemed oddly significant to him. Just one tiny blossom, but it seemed to make all the difference. Like something precious had been lost.

**Would you believe I wrote this chapter twice?** **once I started it with Inuyasha talking to Miroku, the second time with Sango talking to Miroku. I stuck with the Sango version. Of course, classic me, both had loads of everyone's favorite monk. If the amount of Miroku gets too much, tell me! I tend to get carried away when I write about him. **

**I know it's rather rushed, but you see, I'm going out of town for a week. When I get back, I'll have exactly one week to finish this story before being shipped off to school. I'll try to slow it down so that it's not too rushed, but…would you rather a rushed story or no updates for three months? I'll listen to public opinion, so please write in! What would you rather have me do?**

**Reviews please! Thanks!**


	9. Meant to be

Responses to reviewers- 

**Darkprincess-** Aww shucks, that's an awful lot of compliments! I don't think I'm all that good! But you sure know how to boost a writer's morale! Keep writing in!

**Miroku's Priestess- **'Insane level' of Houshi-sama? LOL. You ARE a crazy Miroku fan aren't you? The sakura petal is symbolic. The way it's lost from Sango's hand, just dropped accidentally, is kind of like the way she dropped her secret to Inuyasha. Um.Kind of like that anyway.

The thing about the cliffhanger is a good idea. Maybe I should use it.

**Moonsiren06- **Well, I guess you like the Inuyasha/Kagome pairing the way I like the Miroku/Sango pairing. They were the couple I first fell in love with. And even though I like Inuyasha/Sango loads more, I can't stop liking MirSan as well. Thanks for the review!

**Lord of Swords and Waffles- **'Come' is getting interesting! I swear…they do make him sound a bit jerky don't they? Sometimes that gets irritating. So I made him a little more clued in on things like love.

**Ladie shinomori- **Okay! Will try to tone down level of Houshi-sama. I will TRY. Can't promise anything though. But I don't think THIS chapter has too much of him. It's all- as you asked for- in Inuyasha's perspective.

10 days without her. Ahhh…bliss. Keep writing!

**Miko-of-Jades- **I will finish it, even if I have to come back in October and do it. So don't worry about that! And by rushed, I mean the sequence. It is a bit rushed. But if that's fine with you guys…it's fine with me!

**Raven Cactaur- **YAY! Another newly converted Miroku fan! Welcome to our community! I am so happy that I recruited a new member! Am I jumping a little far here?

**M-X- **Inuyasha does not exactly have feelings for her yet. At least not consciously. It is a bit rushed, but well…there are reasons for that. Sango cried because now there is no turning back. Now Inuyasha knows. She has totally betrayed Kagome, because I don't think Kagome has actually told Inuyasha how she feels. So Sango did it before her. So that might be equal to trying to steal him in Kagome's eyes. She cried cause she's afraid she's betrayed her best friend, though I think Miroku is more like her best friend now.

**Wave Singer- **Why don't you put up your story again? Is it an InuSan? If it were, then I would DEFINITELY read it. If it's about Sango I will read it (though probably not as fast as I would read InuSan!). And everyone can write, they just have to find it within themselves. So go ahead, write another story!

**Tinemelk, Onyxlight, youkosangohiei, icygirl2- **THANK YOU ALL! Please keep writing!

**Hem hem. To continue….**

Black. Pitch black. The darkness was so thick that even his eyes failed to see anything, even a hazy outline; that is, if there _was _anything out there to see. He raised a hand to his face, he could that clearly enough. But everything else was black. Just him surrounded by solid shadow.

_I'm surprised to find you here._

He jerked his head around, searching for the owner of the voice. _Who are you?_

A figure suddenly solidified in front of him. He grunted in surprise when he saw who it was. _Kikyou? What the heck is she doing here? Come to think of it, where is 'here'?_

Kikyou smiled, and suddenly, the landscape changed. They were standing beside the river where they had talked so often. The river where Inuyasha had finally realized that what he felt for Kikyou was love.

_Inuyasha. _

Kikyou was standing in front of him; she was close enough to touch. Her eyes were gentle, full of the love they used to hold, before Naraku had come into their lives. So unlike the hate they always held now. Hate for him.

_Kikyou. _He put out his hands, and after a moment's hesitation, she placed her own in his. He drew her close, holding her in a fierce embrace. But something…was not right. What?

_Inuyasha…_Kikyou had closed her eyes. She appeared to be asleep. He smiled, but a part of him was yelling that this was not that way things were supposed to be.

_Inuyasha…_

Kikyou sighed, and looked up at him. _Inuyasha…_

_Why can't things be this way in the real world?_

Inuyasha smoothed her hair, and kissed her forehead. _Because this is not how things are meant to be, Kikyou. _

She sighed once more, and then, all of a sudden, she disappeared. One moment she was in his arms, the next moment, he was holding nothing. Along with her, the surroundings had vanished. He was back in the pitch black.

_Kikyou! Come back! _Nothing happened. _Kikyou!_

_Kikyou, Kikyou, Kikyou! Is that all you can think of Inuyasha?_

Kagome's hands were balled into fists, and her eyes were brimming with tears. _What about me? Is there no room in your heart for me?_

_Kagome? What are you doing here?_

Kagome raised one hand to wipe away a tear, then smiled weakly at the hanyou. _I've come to see you Inuyasha. _

_See me? But…you're in your era! At home! How did…?_

Kagome placed a finger on her lips, and again, the surroundings changed. They were standing by the Bone Eater's Well. The place where he had first hugged her. The place where he had first realized how much she meant to him.

_My exams are almost over Inuyasha. _

_That's umm…great?_

Kagome frowned. _Why the hesitation?_

He turned away from her. _I don't know…_That part of him was yelling again. Something was not right. _But I want it to be right! _He thought._ I feel so content when I'm with her! _Again that little voice nagged. _Content? You are anything but content with her! Who is she? Kikyou reincarnated, that's who! You darned fool! Whenever you see her you'll be plagued with memories! Memories of Kikyou! You can't live happily with that!_

_Inuyasha?_

He turned back at the sound of her voice. _What is it Kagome?_

_Who do you love?_

The question took him by surprise. _Love? I don't know. Why?_ He knew why. But he wanted to hear her say it. At the same time, he didn't want to. What the hell was wrong with him?

_Because Inuyasha, I love you. _

He blinked at how direct her answer had been. Before he could do anything else, Kagome had wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Tears were flowing down her perfect face. _Do you love me?_

_Yes. _He answered. _No! _That stupid voice had started off again. _Something is wrong! This is not right! This is not…_

_Why can't things be this way in the real world?_

He thought he had heard that question before, but from another person. Where had he heard it? Why couldn't he remember? Someone much like Kagome…

He smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead. _Because this is not how things are meant to be Kagome. _Something was familiar about that line too.

Kagome disappeared, along with the Bone Eater's Well and the forest. He was stranded in the darkness once more.

_Kagome! Come back! Kagome! _Nothing happened.

_Hello Inuyasha. _

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha spun around to face the new entry. It was Miroku, wearing his calm smile as usual.

_What are you doing here monk?_

Miroku's smile widened. _I've come to ask you a question._

_What question? _He was getting sick of questions. He was getting sick of that voice in his head. He wanted to wake up!

_Will you walk with me Inuyasha? _

_WHAT?_

Miroku nodded. _I must show you something. Walk with me._

Inuyasha crossed his arms, and shook his head. _Not until you tell me what it is you want to show me._

_I want to show you yourself._

The monk's eyes held a curious look- commanding, excited, fearful and tranquil, all at the same time. Inuyasha didn't think it was possible to look like that.

_Show me myself? What the heck is that supposed to mean? I don't want any lectures on meditation or religion if that's what you're aiming for._

Shaking his head, Miroku laughed. _Nothing like that. I promise you._

_Fine then. _Grumpily, he followed the monk. Between one step and the next, he was standing in front of a small house, out in a clearing. The stars were shining brightly above. He didn't recognize the place.

Miroku had disappeared. But unlike with the other two, the place hadn't disappeared. He just stood alone.

The door of the house opened to reveal Sango standing there, dressed in her usual traveling kimono. But for some reason, she appeared different. More…beautiful.

_Inuyasha! _Smiling, she ran to him. She gave him a brief hug before stepping back and looking into his face. _I've missed you, my dear mate._

It was as though there were two Inuyashas now. The real one resided in the dream one's head. The little voice had apparently taken over. Now the real Inuyasha was reduced to that voice.

He watched in amazement as the dream Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed Sango passionately. He could feel her lips on his. But…he was not controlling his body. _I've missed you too Sango._

_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON? MIROKU? WHERE ARE YOU? _Of course, his body paid no attention. He was just a little voice after all.

Dream Inuyasha continued to kiss her, until Sango pushed him away gently, laughing. The real Inuyasha couldn't help but regret that. Her lips had felt so…good.

_I can see you missed me a lot Inu-chan. _

_Yes, I did. _He put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. _How have you been?_

_Fine, Inuyasha. As fine as it is possible to be without you. _She smiled. Her eyes lit up, shining, vying with the stars above her. _But now you're back. Don't go away again Inu-chan. It doesn't feel right without you._

Real Inuyasha watched, stunned, as dream Inuyasha pulled her even more tightly against himself. _I won't leave you again Sango._

Sango smiled again, and closed her eyes.

What happened next was the most bizarre thing real Inuyasha had ever seen, or felt. A tear dropped from his body's eyes, onto her hair. _Why can't things be this way in the real world Sango?_

Sango looked up. She reached up and smoothened his hair, then brushed his lips with a kiss. _Because you won't let things be this way Inu-chan. You won't let them be._

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and stared up at the stars. They shone down brightly, twinkling, winking in and out of view. He sighed and shifted himself on the branch he was lying on. Five days since his 'talk' with Sango, five days since he had seen her. And now this- this dream. It was just…weird. What had suddenly happened to him in the last part? Why had that little voice taken over, reducing _him _to a little voice? Did a part of him feel anything besides friendship for Sango?

_Because you won't let things be this way Inu-chan. You won't let them be._

_Sango, you've turned my world upside down. Why must this happen?_

_Because you won't let things be this way Inu-chan. You won't let them be._

**Crap ending to the chapter. Couldn't think of a better one though.**

**I know this chapter's a bit confusing, especially the whole little voice, losing control part. The little voice with Kikyou and Kagome, that tells Inuyasha that this is not how things are supposed to be, it takes over him in the scene with Sango. HE is reduced to a little voice in the little voice's head. The little voice becomes dream Inuyasha. Understand? Well, if you don't (and you probably won't considering just how clear my explanation is) feel free to email me.**

**Rushed? I know. But I must wrap up!**

**Oh, and you probably noticed that Inu-chan was WAY OOC in the part with Sango. That was intentional. That was the only way to shock Inuyasha. **

**I'm not making sense at all here! Eugh!**

**Any suggestions? I need help sorting things out myself! This must be because of that darned school.**

**Reviews please! They would calm me down! **

**Thanks!**


	10. A chat with Miroku

Responses to reviewers— 

**Lord of Swords And Waffles- **Sorry if I confused you! A lot of people have said that it was a bit confusing…no he did not get a visit from a higher being, his father or drink too much sake. It was just a dream. A dream with a deep meaning.

**Miko-of-Jades- **The 'little voice' is the part that Miroku was talking about in Chapter 6- you hit the bull's eye! The part deep down that cares for her that Miroku decides he will try to bring out. I'm glad you understood! Keep writing in!

**Twistedtiger- **Thanks for the review! Actually, I was thinking of the same thing- that is, making Miroku talk to Inuyasha. Are you psychic or something? LOL. I don't know about a battle scene. I don't think I'm very good at those. Besides, you have to really imagine it as you write…and I can't imagine fights very well for some reason.

**Miroku's Priestess- **Yes, the hanyou is finally waking up. There shall be some romance now! Thank you for the review!

**Ladie shinomori- **Hehe. I can't put him away completely, I CAN'T. I tried, but I didn't succeed. I'm sorry. I really am! It's just that he's kind of important right now, I have major plans for him. And yeah, there is a lot of him coming up in this chapter…but don't worry! It's all Inuyasha's perspective again! I've decided to put away Sango for a while.

Are you an LOTR fan? I was wondering, cause your name is also Ladie Galadriel right? Who's your favorite character? Mine is Faramir.

**Wave Singer- **Great! You posted it! I will read it, I promise you! But I hope it doesn't contain excessive amounts of Kagome. No offense, but I just can't stand her. Keep reviewing anyway!

**Youkosangohiei- **Glad you understood! Maybe my explanation wasn't so bad after all!

**Icygirl2, dudei'mlikesobus, Darkprincess, tinemelk, dragonprincemicah- **Thank you for reviewing!

WARNING: Following chapter contains exceedingly large amounts of Miroku. Despite attempts to cure author of this obsession, Houshi sama still looms large in her works. ANY WHO DO NOT DESIRE TO READ ABOUT MIROKU, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!

**Teehee. **

Inuyasha swung his arms, trying to work out the cramp in his shoulders. Raising his hands, he inspected his claws impassively. They looked all right, but the nail of the little finger of his left hand was rather blunt. He would have to ask Kagome for her 'file' when she got back.

Sighing, he looked up at the Sacred Tree. He was sitting on the ground before it, with Tetusaiga lying at his side. He needed time to think, and he managed to do that best when near this tree.

The sound of crackling brush came to his ears, and his head swiveled around to see. It was Miroku, arm in arm with a young woman from the village. The monk was laughing gaily, and the woman was blushing bright red. Disgusted, the hanyou looked away. Couldn't the lecher find anything better to do with his time than run after girls?

When he looked again, the woman was gone, and Miroku was making his way over to him. He sat down next to the hanyou, and closed his eyes, without so much as a 'by your leave'.

'Hey monk. What are you doing here?'

Miroku opened his eyes, and turned around, facing Inuyasha. 'I came here to think.'

'Well, go think somewhere else!'

'I don't want to.'

Inuyasha growled, but it didn't affect the Houshi at all. He just continued staring at him.

'Are you done clearing your throat?'

The growling stopped.

'I trust you didn't exactly have a good sleep?'

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he stared amazed at his companion for a few seconds before glancing away. 'I don't know what you mean. Why wouldn't I?'

'You don't look rested Inuyasha. So tell me, what did you dream about?'

'What the heck do you mean by asking me that?'

'It's just a question to start up an interesting conversation. And judging by your expression, the answer is _extremely _interesting.'

Miroku looked innocent enough, but Inuyasha noticed that there was a knowing glint in his eye. He knew next to nothing about the limits of monks' and priestess' spiritual powers, and had no clue whether they could enter others' dreams or not. But Miroku was a pretty powerful Houshi- proven many times during battle- and only Kami knew what spiritual tasks he could or could not accomplish. If he _could _enter Inuyasha's dreams, then he undoubtedly knew everything. Otherwise, it was all just clever guessing.

'I didn't dream about anything that concerns you.'

'Oh. So what? I'm still interested.'

'Why did that girl go off?' He had to change the topic.

Miroku frowned, but replied, 'She is already engaged. She's not averse to flirting, but has something against physical relationships. Apparently she wishes to stay true to her fiancé.'

'Keh. Not your type, eh?'

'Not my type.'

They sat in silence for a while. Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying to shut out the monk, and had almost succeeded when Miroku started humming. His eyes snapped open immediately, and it was all he could do not to thump the idiot hard on the head.

'Would you SHUT UP?'

'Oh, did I disturb you?' Miroku's voice was as calm as ever.

'YES! Jeez, can't a guy even _think _in peace around here?'

'You were thinking? That's a dangerous pastime Inuyasha.'

Inuyasha ground his teeth. This was seriously getting infuriating.

'So what did you dream about?'

'NOTHING!' Wouldn't that idiot let go of that?

'I am a monk Inuyasha. I sense when people are lying.'

'So?'

'So I know _you _are lying right now when you say that your dream was not significant and thought provoking. If I guess correctly, you were thinking about this dream right now?'

'If I was, it still wouldn't concern you!'

'Nothing seems to concern me anymore. I'm beginning to feel very left out.'

'Keh. Serves you right for trying to meddle in other people's problems.'

'Oh. I didn't know the system worked that way.'

There was silence for a while, something that Inuyasha was deeply grateful for. But then, Miroku decided to break it again.

'What are you going to do about Sango?'

His head jerked around, and again, he found himself staring amazed at the monk. _How does he know?_

'How do you know?' he asked softly.

Miroku's grin never touched his eyes. 'She told me.'

Inuyasha looked down at the ground, absentmindedly tracing lines through the grass with his nails. 'She told you?'

'Yes.'

'And you're fine with it?'

Again there was silence, before Miroku answered: 'If it makes her happy, then I am _fine _with it.'

His voice did not contain a trace of bitterness. He sounded as though he were telling the simple truth. He was ready to give her up…Inuyasha couldn't help but admire the Houshi right then.

'She really loves you, you know.'

Propping an elbow on his knee and resting his chin on it, Inuyasha considered Miroku. The monk was staring into space, his fingers clutching his staff a little more tightly than usual. He continued, 'She told me that she would stay with you no matter what. Despite all these times you've transformed into your full demon form, and threatened to attack us, despite the fact that you may use the Shikon no Tama to become full demon, and forget about us, she will stick by you. She said she would support you, whatever decision you took.'

'She said all that?'

Miroku nodded, and looked back at Inuyasha. 'And she will not go back on her word. You know that.'

_All this time, I thought only Kagome would say a thing like that. But Sango did…she's ready to stay by my side. Kagome wishes that I stay a hanyou; it's obvious in her eyes. Sango actually believes that whatever I decide will be right for me. Why does that make me feel so happy? _A warm feeling had come gushing into his stomach, and a small smile crossed his lips. He wiped it off quickly when he saw Miroku looking.

'I think you should talk to her.'

'Talk to her? Keh! The girl's been avoiding me for five days now! How do you expect me to just go to her and talk like nothing's happened?'

'Because, you have to. It's the right thing to do. Otherwise, both of you will be stuck like this forever, undecided; this business will remain unfinished. Do you remember my master Mushin?'

'Um, who?' Confused at the sudden change in subject, Inuyasha knit his eyebrows.

'Mushin. My master. The man who brought me up. We went to his house once, remember?'

'Mushin, Mushin…' Memory dawned. 'Oh yeah. Old codger! Wasn't he the one who asked us to bring him some kind of wine? We had to climb a bloody mountain to get it, and there was this weird mist and…' He trailed off, as the full recollection hit him.

'And Sango tried to kiss you.'

_Sango tried to kiss me. And the only reason she failed was because Kagome yelled that word. I didn't push her away…why?_

'Inuyasha?'

'I didn't push her away.'

Miroku nodded. 'That's right. You didn't. So there is a part of you that…'

Inuyasha leapt to his feet, grabbing his sword. Standing over Miroku, he hollered 'There's a part of me that what?'

'That loves her.'

Silence fell once more. Inuyasha stared down at the Houshi, his grip tight on Tetusaiga's hilt, breath coming in pants as though he had just run a hard race. 'I…I…care for her. But only…as a friend.' He finally said.

Miroku cocked his head to the side, and looked at him, considering. 'How do you know?'

_That's right. How do I know? The talk I had with her that night, the way I reacted when I saw Miroku holding her, the fact that I thought of pulling her away from him that other night, this dream…But what about Kikyou, and Kagome? Who do I love?_

Three sets of brown eyes rose in his mind. One pair stared at him, accusing, hating. Once they had held love, but no more. The second set held a plea, a plea to trust the owner; they held innocence and loyalty to him. But they also brought him memories of a love long gone, a love now lost. The third pair, the most beautiful of them all, held changing emotions. Once they shone, shone with happiness and love; and then they changed, and held instead sorrow, and pain. Pain that he had caused, what seemed like so long ago. But the wound still hurt.

He could heal that wound. Only he could put the shine back in them. And then he realized that the thing he wanted the most in the world right then, was to see those eyes glow with happiness.

'The only way to find out if you do care for her, is to finish it.'

Inuyasha looked at the monk, puzzled. He was staring off into space again, and his eyes had that dreamy expression. 'Finish what?'

This time, Miroku looked at him. With a tiny smile he answered, 'Finish what she started.'

He understood.

Hmm, what will our dear hanyou do now? And no, Miroku does not know what Inuyasha dreamt about- it _is_ just guesswork. I'm not sure if he'll ever find out, but does it matter? He's a crafty guy isn't he, manipulating Inuyasha and Sango? LOL. And he tells them both to talk to the other- but neither of them listens. I swear, I would never have been so patient. 

**Review please! Thank you!**


	11. Unfinished business, finished at last

**Miko-of-Jades- **I can't stand the fact that some InuSan writers DO trash his name. You're right, it hurts. Why can't everyone love him?

**Miroku's Priestess- **Heh. Knew you'd like the amount of Miroku! So, you want romance? Here's some!

**Moonsiren06- **OOC? Hmm..sorry about that. Yeah, I am rushing it. That's probably why the OOCness crept in. Otherwise I try to be careful about that.

**Claihm solais- **Thank for the wonderful review! It's not so much as a love triangle as a love quadrangle, though!

**Tinemelk- **No, Miroku will not find anyone in this story. I can't think of anyone good enough for him without making up a character.

**Ladie Shinomori- **Yes, they all do have brown eyes. You like Faramir too? YAY! Personally I didn't like the way they portrayed him in the movies. He sounded too mean and…too much like Boromir. Not that I don't like Boromir…

Thank you for the compliment about Miroku! That meant a lot!

**Sesslover101- **I like Kikyou, she is my seventh favorite character. I hate Kagome though. A happy ending for Miroku would be seeing Sango happy, I think. Thank you for reviewing!

**Lord of Swords and Waffles- **Sango chan will take control? LOL. That won't be so bad! And I wish Kagome would die too, the only problem is that if I kill her, the rest of the fic will focus on how the characters feel about her death, and that will be a little too much Kagome for me. Thank you reviewing, and I don't mind the double review at all!

Seta, Sugar Spice and Not So Nice, inubaby2, snowqueendemon, Inuyasha's2ndloverafterSango- Thank you all !

'Do you know where Sango is?'

The big-eyed youngster shrank back from the glowering hanyou. She had heard stories about this Inuyasha. He protected the village whenever he was around, and was frequently a guest of the Lady Kaede's, but she couldn't help but be a little afraid of the strange half demon. And now that he was angry…he was even scarier.

'The…the tajiya?'

'Of course the tajiya stupid girl! How many Sangos are there in this village?'

With a shaking finger, the girl pointed toward Kaede's house. 'I saw her go in there some time ago.'

'Keh. She better be in there.' Turning, Inuyasha walked off in the direction pointed out.

Sighing in relief, the girl hurried away. She didn't care what her mother said about him; Inuyasha was a frightening specimen.

As he neared Kaede's house, four distinct scents came to him; the light, demonic scent of Shippou, the scent of embers that was Kirara's, the herbal smell of Kaede, and Sango's racy, spicy scent. There was only one word to describe hers: intoxicating.

Filtering away everything else, Inuyasha breathed deep. Then he breathed again. Light, but he could just stand around smelling her all day!

Finally, he pushed aside the curtain that hung in place of a door, and looked in.

Shippou and Kirara were rolling around on the floor, playing some kind of game. Sango and Kaede were kneeling in center of the floor, pounding herbs and chatting. Sango was laughing at what Kaede was saying, but the sounds of mirth stopped when she looked up and saw him.

'Ah, Inuyasha. How are ye today?' Smiling, Kaede walked over to him. With a squeal, Shippou bounded up to him and perched on his shoulder. 'Inuyasha! Where have you been? You haven't spent any time with us! We were missing you, weren't we Kirara?' Kirara mewed her assent.

All their words rolled off of him, he was barely paying them any attention. His eyes were fixed on Sango.

She was staring at the ground, her hands twined together. Her bangs shaded her eyes; making it impossible for him to tell what expression they held. A light smell of perspiration came from her; obviously she had been working all day.

'Inuyasha?'

Kaede's voice interrupted his thoughts. With an arrogant toss his head, he answered her earlier question. 'Keh! I'm fine Grandma! What would be wrong with _me?'_

Kaede nodded and moved away. 'Obviously ye are fine, otherwise ye would not have answered me as ye did.'

'But where have you been Inuyasha?'

Startled, he looked at Shippou. He had forgotten that the kitsune was still clinging onto him. 'Wandering around, unlike you, you lazy brat.'

'Waah! Kaede-obaasan! Inuyasha's being mean!' Shippou leapt from the hanyou's shoulders to the ground.

Kaede shook her head. 'Inuyasha, were Kagome here, ye would have received a much deserved punishment.'

'Keh! Whatever. I'm not here to talk to you guys, I came to talk to Sango.'

Sango looked up, her eyes afraid.

'Very well Inuyasha. I will let Sango go off for a while. She has worked hard and been of a great help today. Unlike some people.'

Rolling his eyes at Kaede's words, Inuyasha just walked out of the hut. He waited until Sango popped out as well.

'Come on, let's go.' He walked out of the village, into the forest. After a moment's hesitation, Sango followed him. He finally stopped in the clearing of the Bone Eater's Well.

Leaning casually against a tree, he watched as Sango walked towards him. She stopped some distance from him again, much like she had done the other time, and refused to meet his eyes.

'Sango.'

No response.

Sighing, he stepped closer to her. Gently, he placed his hands on her shoulders. She flinched at his touch, but did nothing else. She still wouldn't look up.

_I came hear to get answers. Burn me if I leave without them this time. I don't care what it takes._

'Sango.'

She shifted slightly.

'Burn you wench, look at me!'

She finally did. Her brown eyes blazed, and she stepped away from him.

'What did you call me Inuyasha?'

_Stupid! What did you do now?_

'No, Sango, wait! Listen to me!'

'If you simply called me here to insult me _hanyou, _then I must tell you that I have better uses of my time.'

Growling, he grabbed her hand as she turned. 'You're not going anywhere slayer. You're not running away this time.'

For a minute she stared at him, eyes still furious. Then she went limp. And did the impossible. Sango cried.

_Uh oh. How do I deal with this?_

'Um, Sango?'

He still had her wrist clutched in his hand. Loosening his grip a little, he said: 'Sango, could you please stop crying? No offense, but crying women make me rather uncomfortable.' _I hope she gets angry. Anything's better than seeing those eyes full of tears. _

For a while, she continued to sob. And then, she finally stopped. She stared up at him through a curtain of black bangs, brown eyes still not shining.

Letting go of her wrist, Inuyasha plopped himself down on the ground. He patted the grass next to him awkwardly, inviting her to sit. Still staring at him, she did so.

'Sango.'

'Yes?'

'I have to ask you a question.'

She sighed, and looked away. But she looked as though she had been expecting him to say something like that. 'What is it Inuyasha?'

_The way she says my name…Light it sounds good!_

Crossing his arms, as though to ward himself against his feelings, Inuyasha turned his face away too. 'Do you have feelings for me Sango?'

There was a silence. Then finally Sango asked a question of her own. 'What kind of feelings Inuyasha?'

'Do you…' he struggled to get the words out. Kami, who would believe that he, was so scared to say those words? 'Do you love me?'

A moment of perfect silence. Then, very softly, 'Yes, Inuyasha.'

_Okay! You've got your answers now. Ready to go? No. _

'Inuyasha?'

Involuntarily, he turned. 'What, Sango?'

'Do you…feel anything for me?' There was resignation in her voice. She thought he would answer in the negative. A while ago, he thought he would have, but instead, he surprised himself.

He cupped her chin in both hands and turned her face to his. 'I would give anything to see your eyes shine again Sango.' He said quietly.

Her mouth opened in shock, and she gasped out, 'Wh-what do you mean Inuyasha?'

He pulled his hands from her face, instead resting them on her shoulders again. 'I mean what I said stupid! Now come on, let's finish what you began.' He said it as though he had no other choice, and had been bullied into it. Which he sort of had been.

When in fact, he was quite looking forward to it.

Before Sango could react, he had pulled her close. Idly, he brushed a strand of hair from her face, and traced her lips. While her eyes were still widening, he was leaning in. Closer, closer, closer…his lips were hovering over hers…closer…a hairsbreadth apart…closer…

And then their lips touched.

When he finally pulled away, it was only for want of air. Her kiss had been…electrifying. It made him feel safe, and at the same time, a bolt of energy had streaked through him. It was confusing. But it was wonderful.

Looking down into her face, he saw that her eyes were shining. As beautifully as they had been in his dream. In fact, more beautifully.

'Sango,' he began.

But she put a finger to his lips. 'Don't speak,' she said in a hushed voice.

Smirking, he gently removed her finger. 'Why not tajiya?'

'You'll ruin the moment.'

'Oh?' He raised an eyebrow at her, and was rewarded with a blush. 'What if I wanted to tell you there was a demon behind you?'

She nearly jumped around. 'There is?'

He laughed at her expression. 'No you idiot, there isn't. Did my kiss unhinge you that much?'

Her blush deepened. 'N-no Inuyasha.'

He raised the other eyebrow. 'Oh, so you're saying it wasn't good?'

'What?'

'Are you saying I don't kiss well?'

'No Inuyasha! Nothing like that! When did I say anything like that?'

'You're saying it didn't unhinge you. Which means it didn't make you go weak in the knees. That's an insult to me tajiya. And you know I can't stand being bad at anything.'

Gulping, she asked, 'So what are you going to do Inuyasha?'

His grin widened. 'I'm going to have to practice, aren't I? What say you? Will you help me?'

She stiffened. 'Who are you practicing _for _hanyou?'

'Who do you think?'

She looked away. 'I don't know…'

'Keh! You don't know anything anymore! Well I'll tell who it's for, it's for you!'

'Me?' She stared at him.

'Yes you!'

'But…you love…'

'Who? Kikyou? Kagome?' he shook his head. _I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kami burn me if it isn't true. _'If you think it's them, I'm telling you it's not. It's you Sango.'

'Me?' Her eyes were wide.

'Yes you! How many time do I have to repeat myself?' _Miroku was right. All I needed was one kiss to convince me. I love her._

She smiled. A big smile. He had never seen a lovelier expression on her face than the one it had now. Then she sobered again. 'But what about Kagome?'

_Memories of a love lost. _'I see Kikyou in her. And that causes pain.' He answered quietly.

Sango's eyes held understanding. She put a hand to his cheek and whispered, 'I'm sorry Inuyasha.'

He smiled slightly when he looked at her. The way she said his name…

'So Sango?'

'What?'

'Did you get your answer? Do you know now who I love?'

'Yes, Inuyasha.'

'Good.' He pulled her close, and closed his eyes. He never thought he'd ever feel as happy as he did right then.

Cracking open an eyelid, Miroku grinned. He looked at the couple seated just a few feet away from him, embracing under the mid-morning sun. He was still rather surprised that Inuyasha hadn't sniffed him out. _Sango's scent must have drowned out all else, _he guessed.

Well, he'd done it. He'd brought them together. It was high time too. Kagome was due in another two days. They needed all the time they had now to plan out how to break the news to her.

Lifting his face to the sky, Miroku's smile widened. Things were going to be very different around here now. _I knew he loved her. I knew it! I did it!_

He didn't care how Kagome reacted. He didn't care that he himself had no one. He didn't care about anything right then.

Except the fact that Sango was finally happy.

THE END

That's right. It's over. Kagome can go to hell as far as I'm concerned.

**I apologize for the abrupt end. I am leaving tomorrow, and I don't think I'll be able to come back and pick up this story after three months. So it's best I ended it. Rushed? Yes. Not as good as my other chapters? Probably true. Why did I end with Miroku? Cause I love him. **

**I'd like to thank every single reviewer who ever reviewed this fic, and especially Ladie Shinomori, Miroku's Priestess, Miko-of-Jades and Lord of Swords and Waffles for giving me advice and support and all the encouragement a writer could wish for. I will miss you guys a lot.**

**So this is it. Inuyasha and Sango are together, Miroku's happy, and Kagome is…well….you're free to imagine whatever you want for her. I myself have grotesque images of torturing her running through my mind.**

**Once again, thank you ALL. And I hope to see you again in my next fic, the sequel (kind of) to 'Unfinished Business'. All questions about Kagome will be answered there. **

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Now I must bid you farewell! Namaarie!**

**The Daughter of the Night.**

**(Of course, please review!)**


	12. What is to come and note to Icygirl2

**Icygirl2- **I am sorry I didn't mention you by name in my last chapter! And I'm sorry I couldn't show you how Kagome reacted…I guess I was too lazy to do that!

Well, here's a little treat for you. A taste of my next story…

This story will be dedicated to Miroku's Priestess- one of the craziest Miroku fans I know.

THWACK!

The sharp end of the sickle embedded itself deep into the tree trunk. Smiling in satisfaction, the young tajiya looked around the clearing, hoping that someone had seen his success. The fact that the area was empty except for him seemed to dampen his mood somewhat. Shrugging, he turned back to the matter at hand: getting the axe out of the tree.

Grunting with the effort, he finally pulled it out. It lay on the ground in front of its former lodging place, shining in the sunlight. Putting a hand up to shade his eyes, Kohaku looked at the sky. It was clear, a promise of heat to come.

A sound caught his ears, and he turned around. Someone was walking down the path from the village, towards him. He squinted, trying to make out who it was. The person moved with a certain grace, and he or she made slight jingling sounds as they stepped. This confused Kohaku for a while, until he saw that the jingling came from the staff the person held.

When he was a few feet away, Kohaku finally saw who it was. A huge grin broke out on his face.


End file.
